


A Lifetime of Stories to Tell

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, they are just very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: When they first married, Bernie had trouble expressing her desires to Byleth so she wrote them out in a book. Years into their marriage, Bernie is no longer afraid, but it has become a tradition they have both come to enjoy.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Lifetime of Stories to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For B.W.! Thank you so much for the support! I really hope you enjoy this!

There was a book on top of his desk when Byleth entered his study. Well, it was more a collection of pages held together with twine and a beautiful landscape painting placed on top to serve as a cover.

Byleth leaned over it, a smile tugging at his lips as he studied the painting. It took him a moment to see them, but tucked away beneath a tree were two figures watching the sunset together. It was hard to tell, but Byleth was almost certain the pair were not wearing any clothes.

Excellent.

The King of Fódlan took a seat behind his desk, putting the book off to the side for the moment. It would serve as his reward for finishing his work today, and its presence would remind him that his Queen was waiting for him.

Byleth always loved when Bernie gave him such wonderful gifts.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Byleth placed his signature on the last paper Seteth had prepared for him that day. He immediately shoved the stack away from him, and replaced it with Bernie’s book and his now cold lunch. He was just finishing off the last of a chunk of bread, dunking it into a rich broth, and turning to the next page when a squeaking noise caught his attention.

“I’m just getting to the good part, Bernie,” Byleth called out, keeping his face passive. He had to bite the inside of his cheek when he was answered by an  _ ‘eep!’ _ and a loud crash from behind the study door. 

Bernie poked her head around it a moment later, staring in at him with wide, frightened eyes. Byleth scooted his chair back and placed a hand on his leg. After years of marriage Bernie understood it for the invitation it was. She was across the room in a flash, settling herself in Byleth’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself securely in place.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Bernie said as she rested her head against Byleth’s shoulder.

“Never,” Byleth assured her. He placed a quick kiss to her cheek before turning his attention back to the story Bernie had written. His arm snaked around her back, gently pressing Bernie closer to him. He loved that warm feel of her up against him, his hand absentmindedly drawing circles between her shoulder blades. It was a comforting touch, and one he was glad Bernie allowed him, happy that she had come to trust him implicitly. 

As he read further, Byleth’s hand slowly snaked down. He traveled around Bernie’s hip, tracing the outline through her dress. Bernie went stiff, Byleth smirking at the hitch in her breath he heard right in his ear. His fingers teased at the hem of her skirt, beginning to pull it up higher. He was not sure if Bernie even realized she spread her legs ever so slightly for him as he turned a page, but she certainly noticed when his hand grasped the inside of her thigh.

Byleth’s gloved fingers slid over Bernie’s panties. She squeaked again, high and surprised, slapping away his hand. “Does that book say anything about us doing it in your study?” she demanded from him, turning her frowning face to stare at him.

Byleth leaned back in his chair, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, my love. I simply became a bit excited. You know how much I love these stories you write for me.”

Bernie flushed so bright a shade of crimson Byleth was worried she would pass out. “I...thank you, Byleth.”

Byleth blinked in surprise at his wife, reaching out to gently grip her chin and turn her head to look at him. “Bernie?”

“I-I just meant, you have been so patient with me,” Bernie stumbled through her explanation. “When we first started, got together, I...I was not sure how to express myself and what I wanted to you. And when I wrote that first story, you-you did not judge me. You knew immediately that I was trying to tell you what I needed without being able to say it to your face.”

“Bernie.” Byleth smiled gently, that one smile he reserved for his spouse, and leaned forward to capture Bernie’s lips. “Take the time you need, my love. I am not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Bernie assured him, relaxing into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled back against him. “And I do not need the books anymore to tell you what I want. I can tell you anything now and not want to run back to my...your,” she corrected with a giggle, “room. I just...I like the way you smile whenever you read one of my books.”

Byleth’s smile widened and he reached out to brush a lock of Bernie’s hair back behind her ear, leaning up to kiss her forehead. “You’re a talented writer, Bernadetta. I am touched that you continuously think of me and go through so much trouble.”

“It’s not any trouble,” Bernie responded, dipping her head down to press her lips against Byleth’s. 

Byleth lost himself in the feel of her. His arms wrapped around her, a hand between her shoulder blades pressing her close. She was warm and soft, and her presence made his unbeating heart do funny things in his chest. 

They broke apart reluctantly, foreheads pressed together as they took a moment to catch their breaths. “Give me a few more hours,” Byleth whispered to her. “I need to go over some things with Seteth before Claude arrives with his entire Almyran contingent. Come dinner, I am all yours.”

“Of course.” Bernie easily slid off Byleth’s lap, her husband doing his best not to pout. “Hilda wanted my opinion on some decorations for the anniversary celebration, so I will be in her rooms until then.”

Byleth smiled as he watched her go, no longer the meek and cowering girl he and Claude had convinced to join the Deers. No, here they were, five years after the defeat of Nemesis, five years into the new dawn of a peaceful Fódlan, and Bernie was flourishing. 

He loved her so very much.

/

The last rays of sunlight painted Bernie’s skin an array of pinks and golds, and Byleth could not tear his eyes away even if he had wanted to. Bernie snacked on the last of the strawberries, their picnic basket now empty and forgotten on the edge of the thick blanket they had placed on top of the grass. Bernie sighed happily, stretching her arms above her head and leaning back against the trunk of the tree they sat under, smiling as she watched the sun begin to hide beneath the horizon. 

“Bernie,” Byleth said, his voice low. He caught the shiver that went through Bernie as he spoke, her eyes turning toward him. She had her lips pressed together as if willing herself not to voice her excitement. 

Byleth’s hand traced up her thigh, pausing at the end hem of her skirt. “I think it’s time I got to sample my dessert,” he practically purred, echoing a line from the story he had read earlier. “You won’t deny me, will you?”

Bernie, lips still pressed together, shook her head. When Byleth rose from his comfortable position laying back against the blanket, to place himself between Bernie’s legs, she easily spread them to the sides under the gentle guidance of his hands. 

Byleth chuckled softly when he saw his Queen was not wearing any panties, once more a reflection of her story. He had known, but it did not make him any less eager. Byleth licked his lips, hands sliding down Bernie’s legs until he was pushing her skirt up out of his way. 

“Ready?” he asked her, pausing in lowering his head somewhere near her knees.

Bernie nodded eagerly. “Yes,” she breathed out in a rush, desperate and wanting. 

Byleth dove in with a series of kisses along Bernie’s thighs, alternating his touch between each and making the journey down a longer process than was strictly necessary. Bernie tried to kick her legs out, but Byleth had a tight hold on them, leaving Bernie to whine as he held her in place. 

Byleth nipped at the inside of her inner thigh, leaving behind token streaks of red that would still be there come morning. Bernie gasped softly, her hips lifting off the ground as she silently begged Byleth to touch where she was so obviously desperate for him. Byleth relented, pressing a kiss against Bernie’s clit. It resulted in another gasp, leaving his wife breathless above him. 

“Byleth,” she begged, her fingers tangling in his hair and holding on tight. She pulled at him, resulting in a delicious ache that spurred him on. Byleth’s tongue lashed out against Bernie’s clit again, wrapping around her as he slowly sank a finger into her already wet pussy. 

Bernie’s hand curled tighter in his hair for a brief moment before flexing open. She repeated the motion as Byleth continued his work. He smirked around her, and he knew the exact moment she felt it, her nails scratching along his scalp as her voice was tied up in little pretty gasps. Byleth slid another finger inside her, scissoring them within her. Bernie bucked in his face again at that, and Byleth pressed a hand to her hip to keep her down. Goddess but he loved how confident she became in her wants during sex.

His own cock was straining against his pants, aching at the thought of being inside her. Wait, he told himself. His own pleasure would come, but right now was all about worshipping his wife. A third finger found its way inside her, and Bernie tugged on his hair. Byleth’s teeth nipped at her clit, and Bernie immediately got the message, letting go with a muffled yelp. He did not need to look up to picture her placing a hand over her mouth, trying to stay quiet lest she attract any attention to them. 

Bernie dropped her hands to her sides, clinging to fistfuls of the blanket as Byleth continued his work. His fingers pulled out of Bernie’s body, completely covered in her slick. Byleth dropped his head, filling Bernie with his tongue. She cried above him, her back arching, hands nearly pulling the blanket up from under him. 

Byleth did not let up, continued fucking her on his tongue as she moaned and squirmed. Her breaths were coming in short gasps, her hips rocking in desperation as she chased the pleasure Byleth offered her. Byleth lifted her hips, hunching over Bernie and pulling her into his lap, his tongue never once leaving her, sinking even deeper inside her.

The hand covering her mouth fell to the side and Bernie screamed wordlessly as her orgasm broke over her, leaving her trembling and whimpering in Byleth’s hands as his tongue continued to move in her, lapping up her slick. It was only when she whimpered his name along with a desperate “please!” that Byleth relented and lifted his head.

Byleth moved over her, holding her eyes with his as he licked her pleasure from his lips. “That last bit was not in the book,” Bernie managed, not sounding upset about it at all.

“I do have to keep some tricks,” Byleth responded with a smirk. “Trust that I know how to please you, my love.”

Bernie smiled, soft and bright and oh his heart jumped at the very sight of it. She reached up for him, cupping his cheeks with her hands. Byleth turned his head, kissing the inside of her wrist and nuzzling into her touch. “I know you do,” she whispered. 

There was something in the way she said it that made Byleth melt. He moved over her, pressing his lips to hers. Bernie moaned as the taste of herself transferred onto her tongue. Byleth smiled into the kiss, remembering the first time he had kissed her like this and Bernie had squealed and blushed so prettily at the new sensation. 

But a moment later Bernie’s hands were pressing insistently upon his shoulders, forcing him further and further back until he was laying against the blankets with Bernie straddling his waist. She allowed him to break the kiss then, sitting triumphant astride her husband. Byleth drew in a sharp breath, eager for what he knew was going to come next.

Bernie reached between them, easily undoing the laces of Byleth’s pants with practiced hands. He bit his lip when Bernie had shoved his clothes out of the way, giving his member a firm stroke. Goddess, he was desperate for her.

“Bernie,” he groaned, only to be rewarded with a too short kiss. Bernie’s lips occupied themselves by traveling across her husband’s cheeks, over his jaw and down his neck, sucking at his pulse. Byleth was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe, bucking desperately against Bernie’s hand for more. “Bernie, please, I need to feel you.”

His hands tugged at the shoulders of her dress, pulling at them as Bernie did nothing whatsoever to help him, simply continued to tease him as he worked the garment down to pool around her waist. Byleth moaned heavily at the sight of his wife’s breasts, so very glad she had decided not to wear a bra as well. His hands moved to cup them, but Bernie slapped him away.

She sat back up, kneeling over him. His cock rested against the curve of her ass, and Bernie rolled her hips back, turning Byleth’s thoughts once more to ‘want’ and ‘need’ before he could form anything more coherent. 

“Bernie,” he whined breathlessly.

“I like seeing you like this,” Bernie said gently. “I know you love me, I know you want me, but there is....there is something about seeing you like this…” She trailed off, obviously unable to find the right words to express herself.

But Byleth knew. He had read those words a hundred times in her stories, and heard them fall from her lips in a thousand desperate moans. “I get it, Bernie,” he assured her. “I feel the same way.”

She rewarded him with a kiss, holding his lips hostage as she lifted her hips and slowly sank down onto his cock. Byleth swallowed Bernie’s gasp once she bottomed out, taking a moment to adjust to the feel of him within her.

Bernie pulled back, framed by the last dying rays of the sunlight in Byleth’s vision, a sight he would carry with him always. 

The Queen of Fódlan began to move, leaving her King a moaning mess beneath her. Byleth watched in fascination as Bernie lifted herself up, slowly sinking back down onto him. He reached out once more, his hands not being swatted away when he cupped Bernie’s breasts this time. Byleth kneaded them as Bernie continued to bounce on top of him, his thumbs brushing against her nipples every time she took in all of him. 

Bernie’s head dropped back with a beautiful moan. She lost herself in the feel of their joining, of Byleth inside her and his hands upon her. Byleth drowned in the feel of his wife in turn, hips raising up to meet her each time Bernie dropped down.

“Byleth,” she breathed out, his name whispered over and over again as she rode him. She no longer controlled her pace, simply sinking onto him desperately, moans growing louder with every thrust. “Byleth, Byleth, Byleth!” 

“Bernie!” he whispered back. He watched in awe as her mouth dropped open, her nails scratching against his chest. She was close, so very close now. “ _ Bernie!” _

Bernie took Byleth’s cock in fully once more, trembling around him as she came again. Byleth groaned, his hands dropping to her hips and raising her up once, twice, more before he found his own pleasure in her tight heat surrounding him. He spilled his seed within her, barely having the presence of mind to guide Bernie down to lay on top of him as she collapsed. 

They held each other, panting in their own attempts to regain their breaths. The sun was gone now, and their sweat cooled on their bodies. Byleth unclashed his cloak, working it out from beneath them and throwing it over them both. 

Bernie was smiling when she finally managed to lift her head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Byleth’s mouth. “Thank you,” she whispered into the night air.

Byleth snorted and shook his head. “I should be the one thanking you, my love. You always have the most incredible ideas.”

Bernie blushed and squeaked, hiding her head beneath the cloak. Now that the scene had played out, that little bit of nervousness she held onto reared its head again. She clung to Byleth, burying her face against his chest.

Byleth only laughed softly, kissing the top of her head as he continued to hold her. “I love you, Bernadetta.”

“I love you too, Byleth,” came the muffled response from beneath his cloak.


End file.
